


And, How Do You Sleep?

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta both have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And, How Do You Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts).



The brush of his hand against her cheek was the first indication that she was awake, and she stirred within his grasp. Second indication: his other arm was wrapped firmly around her waist, holding her against him. Her arm was flung up over her head, as if she had been thrashing to and fro in her sleep.

“You managed to sleep,” Peeta said. “I counted. You slept for almost three hours, which is a new record.”

“That's twenty minutes more than last night,” Katniss said, biting back a laugh. “At this rate, I'll be sleeping through the night again by the time I'm eighty.”

“It won't take that long.” He squeezed her gently. “It was good to see you sleep.”

“Will these nightmares ever go away?”

“Yes.” His answer was more of a declaration than it was in any sort of question – of course the nightmares would go away, once they had more happy memories to supplant the terror in their dreams. In this new world of their creation, there could be nothing worse than what they had faced before. “Yes, they will, and I will be here when they stop.”

“You get them too.”

“I don't think either of us can be through what we've been through without them,” he said. “So, yes, I do.”

“Then, how do you sleep? Because I know you do, you have this little smile when you do, and I've never understood it.”

“Because,” he said, leaning down to kiss her with a soft brush of the lips, “when I sleep, I dream of you. And those dreams make even the worst nightmares unbearable, and I know that when I wake up, you're the one who will be there, and not the things that haunt me.”

She nestled into his chest. “Maybe I need to adopt that strategy.”

“Works for me every time.”


End file.
